1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a food and a drink having biological and physiological efficacies which can be obtained at a low cost, by a facile preparation and in a short time, and, an additive therefor which can manufacture foods and drinks having biological and physiological efficacies at a low cost, by a facile preparation and in a short time.
2. Background Art
Water which is obtained through treatment with composite ferrosoferric salt (hereinafter simply referred to as "ferrosoferric water") is commonly known as having biological and physiological efficacies. Such ferrosoferric water can be obtained by dissolving a very small amount (for example, about 10.sup.-12 g/ml) of composite ferrosoferric compound.
The composite ferrosoferric compound may typically be composite ferrosoferric salt as complex salt, namely the composite salt composed of inorganic salt and organic acid salt. The ferrosoferric water may also be obtained by passing water through a filter which structurally contains the composite ferrosoferric compound, or by soaking any ore, mineral or ceramics containing the composite ferrosoferric compound into water.
In order to prepare the ferrosoferric water for household use, there is the preparation powder available on the market to be solved in water of waterworks, or special water-purifying devices attached to a faucet. The household ferrosoferric water may also be obtained in each family by soaking a special ore, mineral or ceramics into water in a container, or by purchasing a bottle of ferrosoferric water manufactured by solving the composite ferrosoferric salt in factory. The obtained ferrosoferric water may be served for straight drinking, or as material for cooking, or may further be used as water for washing the face or for taking a bath. Accordingly, the ferrosoferric water has been known as having biologically and physiologically good effects to the human body.
As an example of the efficacies of the ferrosoferric water, it can be mentioned that there is a function to inhibit reaction with negative ions. The water of waterworks commonly contains free chlorine for chlorination (disinfection), which smells chlorine and therefore is not preferable from the biological and physiological viewpoint. However, when the water is converted to the ferrosoferric water, the reaction thereof with chloride ions is inhibited, which results in a undetected state of chlorine. In addition, the ferrosoferric water inhibits proliferation of microbes, or arranges the molecular structure of water into minute clusters, thus is confirmed to have efficacies, like an easy absorption of water into the human body, or a making of water to be good taste.
As above described, the ferrosoferric water is recognized to have efficacies, but the available place and time thereof are limited. Although a user prepares or purchases the ferrosoferric water, if the user wishes to use the ferrosoferric water in any place other than home, for example if the user goes out to any place and wishes to drink the ferrosoferric water there, the user should carry the ferrosoferric water with him or her. When the ferrosoferric water is prepared by ore, mineral or ceramics, it usually takes thirty minutes or even up to eight hours to prepare such water.
There are water-purifying devices attached to a faucet which can prepare the ferrosoferric water in a short time, but it is troublesome to attach the water-purifying device to the faucet, and further, the user is then frequently required to change the filter of the water-purifying device. In addition, there is a disadvantageous point that such a water-purifying device or the filter thereof is very expensive.